The Flash
by robert32514
Summary: When Wally West became a part of the Speed Force after his last run as Kid Flash, he didn't know the plans that the Speed Force had for him. Reborn as Harry Potter, he will be the Force of good the people need, to be the inspiration they need. To be there for them, in a Flash.
1. Chapter 1

**The Flash**

**Prologue**

**I do not own Young Justice or Harry Potter**

**J. K. Rowling and D. C. Comics do.**

**Positive reviews are welcome.**

** Prologue**

His last memory was of helping his Uncle Barry and future nephew Bart in stopping the "Chrysalis" mode of the "MFD" by adding his own kinetic energy. He knew he wasn't as fast as Barry or Bart, that much he knew as the hits from the energy blasts of the MFD in its Chrysalis form kept hitting him. His last thoughts was on both his parents and Artemis as his last sight was on Barry and Bart both before darkness overtook him.

Opening his eyes, he gazed upon a red head of hair with green eyes that held him close to her chest and smiled down at him. He didn't have the strength to keep his eyes open and so succumbed to darkness again.

Months later, as he got used to this world, he found that he was no longer Wally West, but a newborn child called Harry Potter in a universe full of magic. Great, just great, he mocks Magic one time and this was his penance. But luckily, he had an ace in the hole, he didn't come unprepared. His speed came with him something he kept secret as he felt it wanting to be used. He learned he had a sister. Whose hair and eyes matched his own. Her name was Rose, Rose Elizabeth Potter.

Months turned into a year as Harry was very upset. He learned of his new parents agreeing to one of Albus Dumbledore's plans to turn him into a weapon by having the Magical Ministry Agents take James and Lily's place as his parents, and in turn take away his sister, and place him with abusive relatives that were more than capable of removing his basic emotions. Thankfully, the Potters and Dumbledore never knew of his powers, so that gave him an edge. But when they took his sister, that's when he began to plan his escape, something he would not let the fake Potters or anyone else in on.

He had to be ready when the time was right. On October 31, of 1981, a Dark Wizard that he learned was called Voldemort came knocking. "Tonight was the night that I bring the Potters and Dumbledore's plans crashing all around them." he thought to himself. He'd been preparing himself by seeing how fast his feet could take him when he wasn't around the "Fake Potters."

He'd make sure to brush them off and only eat when he wanted, bathe when he wanted to, and sleep when he wanted to. He would not and could accept these people as his family. So when he had time to himself, he'd be running on the floors and walls of his bedroom, so long as nothing was in his way. He then place objects that his little arms could carry and put them in certain places all over the room and begin again in order to better learn dodging and running in circles. He practiced until he felt sure he was ready. Even discovering that his speed had been greatly enhanced due to the magic flowing in him which grew stronger as he got better results in his skills as a speedster.

When the fake James and Lily tried to coddle him, he walked away from them. They figured it was a phase that some children went through, they didn't know that he knew their secret, or Dumbledores, the Potters, and the Ministries plans for him. And he used that to his advantage. So when the fake Lily had died in front of him, he was hurt a little seeing that he didn't want her dead, but he couldn't let her know what he was capable of. The moment that the Dark Lord pointed his wand in Harry's face, he decided to act.

He began to vibrate his body to build up a kinetic charge, at the same time, he watched as the dark green beam of magical energy known for killing anything it touches leave the Dark Wizards wand, he was near the level of Kinetic shielding he wanted to be at in his vibration. By the time the spell hit, it bounced off the kinetic shield he had built up and reflected it back at his attacker. But he didn't take into account the amount of power the Dark Munchers spell had as he sailed back into his cribs back panel. He also didn't see the attackers body reduced to ashes when his Killing curse was reflected.

He then saw something coming from the Dark Wizards body, whatever it was, all he could see was a floating black ash-like mass. Suddenly a piece broke off and flew towards him. Thankfully, he only had the wind knocked out of him as he quickly stood back up and fazed through his crib and landing on the floor, something he couldn't do before, but he could now, as he watched as whatever it was that flew towards him evaporated a few seconds later shrieking as it died in midair all the while having it miss its target. The remaining mass flew out the destroyed bedroom window.

He sped over to the fake Lily Potter and gently forced her eyes closed. He then managed to gathered a few pieces of his clothes and and placed them into a miniature pouch the fake Potters bought for him days ago. Once he was sure he had enough clothes he turned back towards the door to leave until his eyes landed on someone he didn't know or recognize enter his destroyed room looking to the fake Lily's downed form and back to him.

With every bit of verbal skill he could muster, he said, " .real. Fake...Lily."

The man in black went wide eyed looking at the boys almost glowing green eyes and the conviction that was written in his face. The young child so sure of what he said, the man in black robes and shoulder length black hair with pale skin pulled out a wand from within a sleeve of his robes and knelt down and began chanting in what Harry understood to be Latin over the fake Lily's body. Various colors flew from the wand until he stopped and the light show ended. The look of anger he had on his face turned to fury. Turning back to Harry, the man asked, "How did you know?"

"Du...Dumbl-e-dore and...Po...Potters...wan..me be...wea..pon." Harry stuttered. Trying to get as much wording out as possible.

"No, that's not possible. Lily would never do such a thing." the man fumed.

"Then whe..where sissy? Where Rosy?"

It was then the man understood as Harry could see it in his facial muscles. He didn't need to look around to know Harry was telling the truth. He had checked for signs of life upon entering and there was no other sign of life or a fourth body of a female child anywhere within the house. Suddenly a thought crept into the man's mind and a possible plan to overcome Dumbledore and the Potters own.

"What will you do Mr. Potter?" The man asked with a an emotionless face.

Severus Tobias Snape could only see from what little light was in the room as Young Harry had a slight smirk appear on the right side of his face, and disappeared from sight only to yank on his robe from behind a second later. Severus turned around as as looked down at Little Harry. "Wally...We...West"

"How...did you do that,...Mr. West?" Severus asked with a shocked face. Harry/Wally stepped around him and began running a little slower and then picking up speed until he was running around the room so fast that he ran on both the walls and ceiling. He then stopped in front of Severus with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

His mind was racing a million miles a minute with the possibilities of this discovery. Coming to a decision, Severus summoned Harry's, or as he now called himself Wally's blanket and transfigured it into a sack. He then went over to Harry's dresser and gathered all the clothes within as well as the diapers and cleaning products as he could. He then then knelt before Harry and looked him in the eye, "Har-er Wally, would you like to come with me? I can help you escape. You won't have to worry about being a weapon. You have a gift, Mr. West, and I can help you. I can raise you in a way that will make James and Lily very angry and ruin all of the old mans plans. Would you like that?"

Wally didn't need to be asked twice as he nodded and held his arms out. Severus then picked up the young speedster and placed him on his left hip, and with a look around the room and making sure he didn't forget anything, looked back at the boy and said, "By the way, I'm Severus Snape. An old friend of your mothers, or at least I used to be." He then removed his wand from its wrist holster after shrinking the bag and putting it in his pocket, and pointed the wand at the wall and carved a short but sweet message into it and was sure to let it be known he knew Lily and James was alive to anyone who came into the room. And without another word, twisted in his current spot where he stood and disappeared with a loud crack.

The message on the wall was simply put, "Karma has a way of returning to you two-fold, A.P.W.B.D., J.C.P., L.M.P.-E., S.O.B." Signed S.T.S.& H.J.P.

When Sirius Black, Rubeus Hagrid, and eventually Albus Dumbledore came for Harry, he and Severus would already be on their way to the United States to live out their lives while Snape would adopt Harry all the while assuming a new name of Barry West, father of Walter 'Wally' West, who when he was old enough and when Barry West was sure he was ready, would reclaim his costumed identity of The Kid Flash, and when he would get older, he would become The Flash.

What neither Barry or Wally would notice was that one other from Wally's past would be reborn to fight by his side as his future wife, partner, and lover. All the while fighting Dumbledore from the shadows, even sometimes shooting the long bearded fool in the ass with miniature arrows for good measure.


	2. Chapter 2 The Wests

**The Flash**

**Ch. 1 The Wests**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Young Juastice**

**J. K. Rowling and D. C. Comics do.**

**Positive reviews are welcome.**

** Ch. 1 The Wests**

As the years passed relatively quick, Severus Snape often thought back to when he first entered American soil and sought sanctuary. After entering the U.S., he was interrogated and revealed what he knew of what had transpired in Britain. He even revealed Dumbledore's plans for Harry that he suspected the Department of Mysteries, the Potters, and others had a hand in. When the U.S. Magical Intelligence heard this, they were deeply disturbed. It wasn't till Severus Snape told them to speak to Harry, or as he liked to be called Wally.

Wally with Severus began by speaking of his past life as best as he could, since he was once again a child,a child who was once more on American soil. He told them of the Heroes of his former reality where he died stopping people who used their intelligence, wealth, and technology to try and destroy the world and that there were people like him who banded together to stop them. He explained his death and rebirth and how his new parents, The Potters, had betrayed him and took his sister Rose, from him.

When the Investigators asked Harry/Wally to show some of what he could do, he complied. He knew he would need these people as much as they needed him, so they took him and Severus to a training facility they used to train American Aurors. Severus could see the the advancement in technology and training equipment here was better than it was in Britain.

They allowed Wally to take his place at the starting point and sent off a blasting charm that signaled him to start. For about three minutes he was a blur in motion as he ran circles around the track at least over fifty times before the three minutes were up. Once done, they checked his health status and were shocked to find him much more healthier and fit for children his age, but discovered that he had to consume huge amounts of food and liquid to maintain his powers and his bodies conditioning.

The Head of the New York branch of Aurors offered the boy and his "New" father a place with them, but wanted to wait with Harry, or as he was now to be known as Wally, They wanted him to grow and mature physically before he ever donned another Uniform and his identity as The Flash, seeing he was the only Speedster in this reality that could outrun a Vampire with how fast Wally West was as a child. But to know that as soon as he grew, they knew he'd be a powerhouse, and hoped that they could count on him to be the man here, like he was in his home reality before his death and rebirth.

The American Ministry spoke with The President about the recent development of the Harry Potter problem. They explained to The President what their British counterparts, Albus Dumbledore, and the Potters themselves had been up to regarding Harry Potter. They then explained how Harry Potters new name was Wally West, a name he used in his past life and about how his powers over speed that followed. They spoke of how Wally showed memories after asking him and pulling the memories from his mind and viewing them in a Pensive before returning them. What they had seen had defied imagination. Gods, Demons, Superheroes, Demi-Gods, Villains, Meta-humans, magicals, and Aliens. The President then asked about the backlash of the other reality and if the Heroes of that world would come and seek Wally West in his reincarnated form since it seemed they had the tech to do it.

The Ministry was pretty sure that it would be next to impossible seeing as he was reborn in this reality and no longer existed there. That yes, he did miss his parents in his original Earth as they were Saints compared to the Potters and approved of how he used his powers. But his biggest problem was missing his greatest love, Artemis Crock, also code named Artemis, who was a hero in training like him, though her parentage was not all it was cracked up to be. When The President asked why, they explained that Artemis and her sister were a union of a Vigilante named Huntress, and a psychotic criminal called Sportsmaster. Cheshire followed into her fathers footsteps while Artemis took a different path to bring light into her families dark past. They estimated that since Artemis was Wally's soul-mate, that it was a good guess she may have followed him into this reality in a different matter that none of them wanted to think of or wanted for anyone.

The President wanted to make sure Wally was given the best of care. Not just healthcare wise, but mentally and psychologically wise. They didn't want any Demons of his past life to effect his new life here on this Earth reality, as they wanted him to grow up a happy child as he apparently had a happy childhood in his past life. He'd given so much to his past Earth without asking for anything in return and died being a Hero. It was time he took a break from the Hero life and lived in peace before taking up the Mask again.

The American Ministry Agents agreed and left with the promise to keep The President posted on the Wests.

**Britain, same time.**

Dumbledore was fuming. Severus Snape had betrayed him. He'd taken Lily Potters son and departed to places unknown, most likely under an assumed alias. Lily was beside herself with grief. Her little boy had been taken by her former friend and most likely will know everything by the time they found him and Severus. The Potters decided to abandon their plan when Sirius came back to Dumbledore and revealed what he found and the message Severus had left for them. Further more, the Glamors on the Ministry Agents had faded by the time Hagrid arrived or Severus had undone them. Either way, Hagrid had seen both bodies, and the plan was now a bust. His Giant heritage prevented Mind Magics from being used on him, so Albus Dumbledore explained the situation to him and Minerva McGonaghall. Minerva's answer to his greater good was grabbing a very big book, walking over to him and around his desk, and smacking him in the face with it as he fell to the ground, not once, twice, but three times until he bled. Hagrid then slammed his fist sideways into the desk and broke it in half with one blow, he was so angry.

Dumbledore looked to his longtime friend and ex-familiar Fawkes who turned his back to Dumbledore every time he and anyone who was in the plan to turn Harry Potter into his pawn. The Ministry could not find Harry and if word got out to the neighboring countries, it would be a disaster as most or if not all of them would certainly be asking for the British Minister of Magic, Dumbledore's, The Potters, and Sirius Blacks head for what they did or intended to do with Harry Potter.

So a warrant was issued for Severus Snapes arrest for aiding in the attempted murder of James and Lily Potter and the kidnapping of Harry James Potter. Thanks to the efforts of the American Ministry, the other countries laughed it off as a lie, and informed their British cousins to keep their lies to themselves and stay out of their countries. That they had known the truth thanks to the Americans without revealing America's Magical Ministry as the informers or the ones hiding Harry Potter and Severus Snape.

So as the years passed, The Potters and Dumbledore and many former Ministry workers were shunned by the People of Magical Britain when somehow someone got to the Daily Prophets very own Rita Skeeter who Destroyed The Ministry, Dumbledore, and the Potters all in one blow with the truth when a special copy of the Daily Prophet came out the very next day after Rita spoke with her unanimous source. Dumbledore was removed from any and all position he had except his place as Headmaster of Hogwarts. The ICW warned him to not look for Harry Potter unless he wanted to end up in Azkhaban for the remainder of his days. He also would be undergoing Psyche Evaluations every couple of weeks as well as an Evaluation on Hogwarts and its curriculum. The ICW wanted to make sure it was up to date. They had found out about the fraud Sybill Trelauney, whom Dumbledore hired as she was spouting off false predictions on a daily basis, on the hour, and was drinking profusely, including around children. She was removed the next day, despite Dumbledore and some of his staffs protests. Lily Potter had been given the position of Potion mistress and taught Potions. The ICW thought she did well and saw no reason to harangue her further despite what she tried to do to her son. She and her husband was already in enough legal trouble that they were given probation while raising their daughter Rose as they were subjected to bi-weekly visits from Childrens Social Services.

Unknown to the adults, Rose would inherit her brothers own gift as she too possessed the same powers he had, most likely whatever bit of the speed force was left in Lily after her brothers birth, was passed on to Rose as she was born. Rose would hide this fact and use it to help people, like her brother did, even if she didn't know that fact.

James Potter was an embarrassment to parents everywhere and Amelia Bones who was recently elected as the Head of the DMLE fired James and Sirius Black when their parts in what really happened that night was revealed to Skeeter and then the entirety of Magical Britain the next day. The ICW found out about the Defense against the Dark Arts class and was able to undo the Curse that was put upon it. James was then hired with Sirius as his backup as a way of Penance for his crime against his heir. Many a day he and Lily sent a letter via an owl out hoping against Hope that Harry would reply. The letters returned days later unopened with small notes to forget him seeing as he wanted nothing to do with them. His only thought was on his sister, in the hopes they could meet one day away from their parents. The trackers placed upon the envelopes and the owls had been removed so it was no use trying to find him.

Remus Lupin had replaced the History of Magic Teacher Binns. Professor Binns was given a choice, pass on, join the other ghosts of the school, or be forced to pass on. He chose option B.

A good percentage of the Staff avoided Dumbledore, the Potters, and Sirius Black except during meetings. Eventually Remus would forgive the latter three in time, but it had to be a forgiveness they needed to earn. Dumbledore on the other hand, Remus couldn't stand to be in the same room with him than necessarily needed when issuing reports on his students progress. Any further time near or around the old man and his other half would start wanting to rip the old mans throat out for his main involvement in what almost transpired with Harry.

**Hermione Granger**

** Granger Residence.**

Artemis watched as Bart wore Wally's uniform and honored the sacrifice he had made. But after a few months of Wally's passing took its toll on her. She barely ate anymore, she didn't respond anymore with the League or Young Justice or anyone for that matter. It was when Ollie found her one afternoon in her bed, pale, bone thin and weak. The loss of Wally had hit her hard as she was slipping away. The League tried to help her as did her team, Young Justice. Olliver Queen taking a chance was given the go ahead from Batman to call Cheshire who was her only relative blood-wise that she would talk to. When she arrived, she was in civilian clothing and allowed the League to scan her for weapons and other devices, as well as J'onn J'onzz to mentally scan without the League even trying to ask, as it was standard procedure. After all, she was here for Artemis, nothing more. Batman and Black canary walked her to her sisters room as she gazed through the glass at her sisters physical condition. For the first time, Jade Nguyen actually showed true emotion as she gasped and a hand flew to her mouth as she began to tear up and allowed herself to walk into the room and stand by her sisters side.

Artemis was unresponsive to stimuli as even when Jade touched her pale hand showed she had no motor functions whatsoever. Though the fluids was injected into her and a breather was upon her face, it didn't help. Instead, a letter was beside her bed addressed to Jade, the person, not the assassin/villain. In it, she forgave her sister and hoped that she saw the errors of her ways, and fought for what was right, to fight for a bigger cause that was something beside herself. She loved Wally too much and felt a big piece of her died when Wally did, and it broke her mentally and Psychologically. She apologized for doing this and hoped Jade would forgive her for wanting to join Wally in the afterlife. Wally was her soul-mate, her other-half. Without him, the world was not enough. A clearly broken Jade dropped the letter and slowly lowered a handrail separating her and Artemis as she leaned in with a tear streaked face, all the while asking for forgiveness and asking her to come back, that Wally would not have wanted this as she leaned her head against Artemis's own and closing her eyes while lightly touching her sisters sunken cheek bones.

Hours later she sat and remained by her sisters side holding her pale left hand even when Roy Harpers clone stood behind her with their child Lian in his arms. Half an hour later, Artemis was gone. It destroyed Jade to watch her sister slip away like she did, just to be with the man she loved. She would not know that her sister did pass on, but not like she thought she would as her sister Artemis was reborn as a British magical Witch in another reality named Hermione Granger. Artemis was given a heroes funeral, but not before her father and mother was informed by Jade and Batman. Where Helena also known as The Huntress herself fell to the floor broken, so to did Jade once more while holding her mother. Batman watched from afar with a set of binoculars, perched on top of a building and through Helena's window. He couldn't bring himself to continue observation as he had decided to break the news to her father, Sportsmaster. He was a bit difficult to find, but find him they did as the League came under a flag of truce as Batman stepped forth and without words, ushered Artemis's father to follow. Sportsmaster didn't say a thing as Batman explained what happened. Though his mask hid a lot, the watery eyes that flowed and fell past his mask gave him away. Batman then left an invitation in his left hand to Artemis's wake and eventual funeral, then turned and began to walk away. After walking a few paces, he stopped, turned his head slightly as if to look back and apologized for his loss, then looked back at the League and kept walking. When Batman rejoined the League, they flew off via John Stuart who was a Green Lantern. None of them would see the man behind the mask remove said mask and drop to his knees and brushing his now bare fingers on his daughters beautiful face on the funeral invite.

Unlike Wally, her memories wouldn't resurface until the name Harry Potter was uttered after her 11th birthday as she began shopping for supplies for Hogwarts. A passing gift, courtesy of the spirit of Kent Nelson. He alone knew what became of Wally West, and now Artemis, as she would follow. The finishing touch was when she would travel to New York in America for a vacation with her Parents after finding out about being a witch and going to a school of magic. Upon the second day in America, there were reports and newspapers that spoke of a Superhuman Speedster who helped people and when he passed you, he'd leave trails of Lightening behind in Red and Yellow for a second or two before it vanished at the same speeds as he did. Apparently whoever it was had been at this gig for almost two weeks now.

Her memories had by then already awakened over a month ago and now so was her curiosity. One night, as her parents Daniel and Emma Granger slept, she'd taken her Bow and Arrows her father bought for her and watched over the city from the building she stood on, waiting on the streak of red and yellow to pass by or show itself. She wasn't disappointed as the streak she watched for passed a building at insane speeds she knew only three others were capable of. Smirking, she watched where he was going as he was getting close to her location, she targeted an area where she hoped he'd pass by, pulled the arrow and string back, breathed, and released her arrow. Her shot was right on as the Red and Yellow Streak dodged the arrow as it flew in front and near where he ran. He paused and retrieved the arrow from where it landed and picked it up.

Wally West in his uniform and Persona of Kid Flash had begun a trial run as Kid Flash and was doing pretty good as much as his father Barry was concerned. He was proud that Wally didn't push himself for things too big for himself. He'd help the Fire Fighters put out flames by smothering the flames and sucking the air out of them via his wind tunnels or miniature tornadoes. He'd help the Police by disarming criminals every time they got into a gunfight with Police, and then hogtying them with rope, all the while leaving notes taped to one of the criminals forehead. The notes only message was, "Courtesy of Kid Flash!" He'd just botched an attempted robbery moments ago and was heading out one last time to end his nightly patrol before heading home when an arrow flew by his head. He didn't notice it at first as his attention was on where he was going and it was dark. Dodging it and stopping himself, Wally in his new magically reinforced uniform made by his father, seeing it resembled his other uniform from his past life, walked over to where the arrow landed as suddenly another flew by his head yet again. He turned and spotter a dark silhouette on top of a building shaped like a person.

Wanting to find out who it was, he sped to the building across the street and ran on the glass and metal reinforced 30 story tall buildings wall until he came to a stop on top of it. The person who shot the arrow was gone, that is until a tune he heard began to play in the air. It was a tune he heard from his past life and was currently being whistled by an unknown person.

Said person stepped out from behind a wall that was part of the top door of the building as a bushy haired brunette girl with a bow in her right hand and a quiver full of arrows on her back stepped into the light. She was wearing green pajamas, but it's not what caught his attention. It was her eyes. Sure, the color scheme of her clothes helped the illusion of her being Artemis, but it was her eyes. Barry and Bart may have been what he last saw when he died, but it was her face and eyes he focused on before his world darkened. Now here was a girl with those same eyes, her standing to the side-like, and half her head and face turned and tilted towards him with a smirk upon her lips.

"Ar...Artie? Is that you?"

"Hello Wally. Did you miss me?" The answer she got was a gust of wind and a set of lips upon hers as a set of arms wrapped around her midsection pulling her towards the body that now held her. She didn't relent, she gave as good as she got as she opened her mouth and felt his tongue dart into hers as she dropped her bow and wrapped an arm around his neck and the other snaked around and grabbed his now messy black ravens nest of hair. She and he both fought for domination until they were forced to break apart in order to breathe.

Leaning their heads on one another, they closed their eyes to try and slow their heart rates a bit and breathe a bit. "How did you get here? I thought I was alone? Why are you young again? Why do you have a British accent? What's go...?", was as far as he got as Artemis/Hermione freed her hand from his hair and placed a finger over his lips.

"First off, I'm Hermione now. Hermione Granger. Like you, I was reborn here. When you died, I tried to be strong for you, but losing you,...It was like a piece of me was torn out of me. I couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, I couldn't think. Oliver found me. Saw I was deteriorating and fading away. He took me to League Headquarters. I had letters set up when M'Gann read my thoughts, she wrote down my thoughts down and turned them into letters for my parents and sister. Cheshire visited me, that much I do remember, I just couldn't speak back I was so far gone and weak. Before I knew it, I had let go and all I knew was darkness. Next thing I see is my new parents who have raised me so much better than my original parents."

They broke apart and sat down talking for hours on top of the Motels ledge until the sun rose. After a bit, Wally noticed she was starting to tire out after yawning and decided to get her back inside. He asked for her room number and got it a second later. She had already retrieved her fallen bow, so when he picked her up bridal style, he sped at the door and ran through it leaving her shocked until he told her while her ran that he could now phase through solid objects. A second later they were in her room as he laid her down to rest. "Stay with me, please. I don't want to think this was a dream."

"No way babe, your stuck with me. I'll have to leave in a bit myself, but I will leave a note and something else, a way to get ahold of me when you can or need to. I'm not leaving your side ever again." He kissed her lips sealing the deal. "I promise!", he whispered as he looked back to see she was soundly asleep with a smile upon her lips. He slipped the blankets over her as he then went to her desk and pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen and began to write a letter. When he was done writing, he folded it as he took another sheet and shaped it into a lightening bolt that he placed on top of the letter, in which he then placed beside her on her bed. He then pulled a secondary magical mirror from his right glove, that he left a small pamphlet of instructions on how to use it, next to the letter he wrote, kissed her left cheek as he gazed at how beautiful she looked as she slept. By this time he heard her parents about to enter and so silently yet quickly opened her window and sped off towards his own home to speak to his father as well as to sleep. Hopefully since it was a weekend, he'd get to sleep in. His father may be Barry West, but there was still a bit of a disciplinarian left of the man who was once called Severus Snape.


	3. Chapter 3 Return to the U K

**The Flash**

**Ch. 2 Return to the U.K.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Young Justice**

**J. K. Rowling and D. C. Comics do.**

**Positive reviews are welcome.**

** Ch. 2 Return to the U. K.**

For several days Kid Flash patrolled the streets of New York during both the day and night. But he was not alone. A young brunette in a forest green uniform with a symbol of an silver arrowhead upon her chest joined him, a quiver strapped to her back full of green arrows with sharpened silver tips, as well as a variety of special arrows for special purposes. Some were explosive arrows, others for rendering her opponents unconscious ranging from flat ended to needle tipped arrows with knockout chemicals, and arrows for both grappling and repelling for when needing a quick escape, others were ordinary yet very dangerous and heavily sharpened arrows, and much more. Her face covered by a green mask with her brunette hair tied back in a pony tail. Her uniform was specially designed as it was more than leather as it also had a hood giving her identity that much more protection. She took the name of Artemis, her original name. Her uniform was in honor of her original mentor Oliver Queen and his Green Arrow uniform as her midsection had a black belt with a green on silver arrow in the shape of an 'A', which was actually a belt buckle. Her lower body was in leather pants with her feet wearing black miniature combat boots with silver tips. In her hand was an updated and magically enhanced compound bow. Her arms, though somewhat bare, except with the famed Emerald Archers attire, shown a strength not seen in most children her age as her body was even physically superior than any other young ladies.

Many criminals found themselves either tied up in rope or pinned to brick walls by green arrows while their weapons were either dismantled or damaged due to blowing up in the criminals weapons after arrows were fired in and blocking the barrels of the guns themselves.

But before the duos big reveal, weeks earlier, Wally had brought home and introduced Hermione Granger and her family to his father months before, and then informed his father how his girlfriend Artemis did in fact join him in this reality, reborn as Hermione Granger. When asked how it was possible, an image of Kent Nelsons face flashed in Wallys' minds eye for a few seconds, grinned, winked at him, then disappeared from his view. Barry West, formerly Severus Snape, looked behind himself where his sons eyes looked but saw nothing there. When Barry turned back to look at Wally, Wally explained how the former Sorcerer Supreme Dr. Fate also known as Kent Nelson had just visually appeared to him for a second or two and winked at him, then disappeared.

Barry then gave Hermione an invitation for her and her parents, to which they accepted. A day later, they came over for lunch and tea. The Grangers were surprised to find a fellow Brit in New York. A set of wards surrounding the Wests' home informed Barry that Hermione was in fact a Witch, and an even acceptionally strong one at that. When Barry approached Wally in private and asked him about her, Wally was able to confirm that Hermione was in fact a Witch. Barry was uncomfortable about performing magic around Non-Magicals, but with a bit of a positive reinforcement from his son, Barry was able to speak about and show the Grangers a bit of magic when he asked them if anyone from Hogwarts visited them.

Emma Granger was stunned to find that not only was she in a fellow Brits home, but that it was also a magical home as she confirmed that a Minerva McGonaghall did arrive at their home and inform them of Hermiones being a magical child. She also explained how Hermione would need training with her magic in order to not harm herself, them, or anyone else around her, as well as Hermione not being able to perform magic in front of them until her majority at the age of 17. Nodding in satisfaction, Barry sat back in the chair he sat in and explained things to the Grangers from their past including revealing their original identities, and why they left Great Britain.

Upon seeing his father revealing the truth of his past, he watched and then joined Hermione as she took him by the arm and stood him up, turned to her parents, and began to reveal their own past lives. After the explanations was done, Hermione seeing her parents shocked looks, sat as she then asked them to say something. Emma ran to her daughter as tears fell from her eyes and embraced her, crying while holding her daughter. Daniel Granger followed a half a second later.

After lunch, Barry invited the Grangers to join him and Wally at the American Ministry of Magic. Seeing that the Grangers had not had a chance to see the world of magic from a larger point of view back in Great Britain, they were blown away that the American Ministry was more mundane than what they had seen when they visited Diagon Ally in Magical Britain and more up to date.

The American First Wizard and those within his Department was fascinated to find another Hero from another universe and reality in their mists as they suspected when Hermione and Harry was able to reveal and confirm to the First Wizard that Hermione was and still is capable of being Artemis, former sidekick to the Green Arrow and a fellow Young Justice Hero. Until Hermione was to go to Hogwarts, the First Wizard offered to teach her magic and combat training of this universe and how to combine the two, even in front of her parents. Due to the Young Archers history, she was greatly respected for her efforts of her past life, in trying to be a true Hero, and to shed light on her former families dark history. They then offered her a place in the American Magical and Non-Magical Intelligence Agency in the future in which she would be able to use her skills and abilities to work beside her soul-mate and Partner Wally West, a.k.a. Kid Flash. After conferring with her parents and getting their blessing, she accepted. Daniel and Emma then revealed their Military backgrounds in the hopes of being a part of the magical community. This aided in allowing them to be offered a chance to work beside the Wests as they were sworn into office as Agents of the American Intelligence Agency the moment they accepted. From there, after recreating her original uniform with a mix of Green Arrows thrown in, Artemis would fight beside Kid Flash after the American Ministry taught her the skill of 'Apparating' or magical teleportation to aid her in her endeavors as Artemis.

Eventually, the day came where the Grangers watched as Wally, who journeyed with them and Hermione back to Britain on the day she was to attend Hogwarts, held her in his arms and escorted her. He watched as she hugged and kissed her parents goodbye outside of the platform 9 ¾. He then walked her past the Magical Barrier/Portal to the Hogwarts train. Once through, he helped her with her stuff on board the train as he stiffened the moment he noticed the Potters, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin were nearby and searching for Wally, or as he was known in Britain, Harry Potter. Seeing Remus Lupin sniffing the air and then his eyes locking on to Wallys' own, he quicker than he wanted, kissed Hermione goodbye and whispered into her ear he would follow the train on foot and to keep her American wand and magical wrist communicator on at all times. She nodded in affirmative, kissed his lips one last time and got onboard the train and into a compartment. The second she left his visual range to find a compartment, Wally whose eyes never left Lupins, Black, or Potters, smirked, wagged a finger 'no-no', and sped off in a black blur.

At the time his senses found and identified Harry, Remus Lupin looked at the boy who was hugging, kissing, and swhispering in the ear of a young girl with bushy brown hair who then quickly snuck a peak at the group. He signaled to James Potter and Sirius Black that he found Harry. The entire group watched as the young boys eyes never wavered as Harry watched them. James and Sirius followed by Lily and Rose began heading towards them, but the moment the girl boarded the train, Harry smirked at them, wagged an index finger 'No!', and disappeared in blur of blackness due to his super-speed.

Hermione watched the shocked looks on the Potter entourage folks face, but was further shocked herself as the recently identified Rose Potter also disappeared in a blur of black super speed a second later, chasing after her brother. Shocked out of her wits that Rose possessed the power of the Speed Force, she got on her communicator with Wally.

For Rose Potter, the moment she watched her brother disappear, she followed in the same speed. Not caring to look back at her families shocked faces, Rose just kept on running. She ran for several minutes, weaving through people and then street traffic until she found him, but he seemed to have slowed down so she could catch up to him. As she ran up to his side, she watched as he turned to her, smiled, then changed into his Kid Flash uniform, turned his head back to where he was ging and sped up.

Realization came to her eyes as she looked upon her hero whom she read about for the last year in the newspapers and television news broadcasts, but never knew, that it would in fact be her brother. She then watched as he kept turning his head forward daring her to follow. He ran faster as he moved further ahead in a blur of red and yellow, she too changed into a suit resembling his own that she made herself as she sped up. Moments later, she found that he led her to follow him back around to follow the Hogwarts Express.

He managed to catch up with the train as he looked towards a compartment to check on Hermione. She and a whole host of children of various ages looked out the window as two super-fast kids in matching uniforms ran side-by-side with the train. Windows opened as almost all of the kids and young adults kept calling out to them and waving as both speedsters, who waved back and smiled. Hermione grinned and blew a kiss at Wally whose smile became wider as he watched her wave her long lithe fingers teasingly. The sibling speedsters ran alongside the train until they came upon a bridge over a break in the land and decided to stop. Once they stopped and watched as the train went by unmolested for a few moments, and then fade into a set of trees on the other cliff across the bridge and then turned to each other. Both young children then raised their goggles, followed by Rose darting into her brothers now outstretched arms and began to cry into his shoulder.

Wally held her there for several moments, letting her get her sorrow out of her system. Seeing the land they were on, Wally pulled her away moments later and took out a shrunken chest from one his wrist gloves and enlarged it after tapping an enlargement rune. He then entered the chest and invited her to follow. When she did, she found herself looking upon a door that led into many rooms, one of which Wally entered in was an kitchen area as he began to make up a multitude of dishes with steaming hot food, super quick. She sat on a stool and watched him go to work in a blur she followed visually. Half an hour later, what can only be described as a single hot bar of food was set out in front of her. Wally told her to dig in after handing her a tall bottle of purple soda-pop. She began to eat as he did and before too long, the siblings were finally satisfied. When the dishes were quickly cleaned and put away, Wally and Rose left the chest. Wally shut it, put it back into his wrist glove and together, they ran west.

As they ran, Wally explained to let him speak before she did. Hespoke of his past and current life, his time on another plane of reality, and then theorized how she got her powers, since he had his powers since birth, that what ever remained of what he affectionately called 'the Speed Force', must have affected her too and granted her the same speed powers as his. She nodded to the fact that she did have the power of Super-Speed for as long as she could remember. He then told her how he no longer went by the name of Potter or Harry for that matter. If anything he preferred, he preferred Wally. He informed her he no longer held any ill-will towards their parents, except that he could not be their son. They didn't deserve that right. Though Rose herself came to their defense and explained how they changed and wanted to make their wrong mistakes right again, he felt conflicted when she told him all that they did to contact him and apologize for their betrayal including on telling her what they did wrong and why. She hated them for a long while, but eventually forgave them, but swore never to forget.

Dumbledore was now persona-non-grata to the Potters and the rest of the family when she last saw him. James, Sirius, Remus, and even Nickolas Flamel went out one night and returned home drunk off their asses. The ladies didn't find it amusing, but they did understand after finding out Harry wanted nothing to do with them. The super-fast siblings got to know one another as Harry sped her to Mexico where some of the best dishes he ever had were made and wanted her to try some. He even bought and put away some Mexican dishes in his trunk for Hermione after placing preservation charms on them. Eventually due to the time and sunset, they had to return to Hogwarts in Scotland and drop her off, so when they were once again energized and ready, they sped back to Europe. But the moment Harry set foot in Scotland, his wrist communicator device went off. Stopping for a moment several miles from Hogwarts, Harry pulled up, seeing it was his girlfriend who called him, and was informed by Hermione how Dumbledore found out about her and him being a pair and was threatening to expose him as a speedster as well as to expel her from Hogwarts before she had a chance to learn anything.

When Wally asked how the old man found out, she showed him through a magically protected camera video she rewound showing it was through James who demanded of Dumbledore to explain how Harry had Super-Speed. James then identified Hermione and told Dumbledore how she was with him. She was currently hiding in the shadows of the school rafters after using a flash bang arrow-head in Dumbledores office to daze everyone and escape. Wally looked to his sister who had a look of shock that turned to outrage as Wally turned back and informed Hermione he was on his way and with help. He cut the connection and ran, knowing his sister wasn't far behind. A few seconds later and both Wally and Rose sped into the school and searched it all over till Hermione dropped in a hallway in front of him.

As he took her into his arms and held her, he heard a hiss as he turned to his sister and then looked around. They were surrounded by adults with wands trained on them. He let Hermione go as all three young teens stood back to back, both Wally and Rose in a fighting position with Hermione and her bow out and an Arrow notched and a steady aim as Albus Dumbledore, the Potters, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and a good portion of Hogwarts teachers surrounded the trio, all of them with a wand raised.

"Ah Harry, good to have you home. Welcome to Hogwarts. Your parents have been worried about you.", the old man said in a tone reminiscent to that of a grandfather.

"Don't know who Harry is old man, but me and my girls was just leaving. So if you don't mind, we'll just be going now.", Wally shot back, not fazed by the act the old man was putting off.

"Now Harry, do you really think I'd let you leave this school. I run the wards here, and your going no where. And what's with the costumes, Halloween is months away. Come, remove those ridiculous clothes and join us."

"Not happening Gandalf wannabe."

"Harry, he's the Headmaster, show some respect." His mother said in a shocked tone of voice.

Rose decided enough was enough as she raised her goggles and glared at her parents, "His name is Kid Flash, and you have no real authority over him. How can you call him Harry Potter without proof?", she shot out.

James just smirked at his little girl and pulled out what she recognized to be the updated Marauders map. When he used the password and levitated it to them, all three saw his name and their own in the same location where they were at.

"Well bugger me sideways.", Wally stated.

"Language dear.", Hermione growled out as her arm was getting tired from holding the notched arrow for so long.

"Sorry babe. Listen, once upon a time, I may have been Harry Potter. But those days are long gone. Get over it. 'Smell' you later.", With that closing statement, Wally quickly grabbed Hermione in less than a second in a brides hold and sped away, followed by Rose. While he ran, Hermione told him how she felt something was off when she arrived in Hogwarts and how she shrank her chest and belongings and had them in one of her side pouches on her belt, so she was ready to leave. But she did inform him that Dumbledore placed the schools students in danger by leaving a dangerous artifact on one of the schools floors.

Getting in the school was easy, but getting out was proving tricky, forcing Wally to reveal the fazing ability to his sister while they ran looking for an exit. When she was confident they could escape, they ran up to and through the schools main entry point and left Scotland and Hogwarts.

Rose decided to stick with her brother, but also to inform him that she knew someone who needed to know about the artifact in the school and the danger Dumbledore placed into said school. She showed them where to go as they found themselves in front of a red phone booth. Hermione transfigured her clothes into her Artemis uniform and Rose showed them how to access the booth.

Once in the Ministry of Magic, Hermione had finished transfiguring her robes into her Artemis persona, as Rose told them to follow her as Wally once again picked up his Girlfriend and sped after his sister. They managed to run their way to Amelia Bones office. Rose informed them that she was head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in Great Britain. Harry fazed his and Hermiones way into the office with Rose doing the same.

Amelia Bones was shocked to find three costumed young kids in her office. But most surprisingly that she knew who they were. Kid Flash had made big waves in America including his partner and most likely girlfriend Artemis. The other was known as Impulse who had become Britains own speedster. The Minister of Magic tried to have her captured, but she was too fast. He had thought at the time, that she had revealed the existence of Witches, Wizards, and Magic, to the world, but in any newspaper that was ever written, not one article, paragraph, and-or sentence ever said the word magic. Though it did say Hero, making it where Amelia flat out denied the Minister the chance of ever going after the girl with her reminding him that she was the Head of the DMLE, not him.

When the Young Teen Heros began speaking, she listened. When the explanations was over, Amelia called in Aurors after having asked for and received their memories via a Pensieve she had on hand. She watched Hermiones memories first and then the two speedsters. She had the evidence to order a search warrant and needed to speak to the Minister. Before the Aurors arrived, she asked the young metas' to remain in her office to which she shut and sealed with several layers of wards. She returned with the warrant half an hour later and an entire squadron of Aurors she felt she could trust since it was she that personally trained those now in her presence.

She explained to her Aurors what she had found out and had several warrants as well as a search and seizure warrant for whatever dangerous artifact that Dumbledore was hiding in the school. When she told them the old mans words that he spoke of earlier that night, a female Auror with red formerly pink hair in Gothic clothes with a spiked dog collar on her neck, stepped forward and shook the Young Heroes hands. Wally remembered this Auror as his first cousin Nymphadora Tonks whom he once played with as a baby before Dumbledore interfered in his life with that blasted prophecy.

She introduced herself as Nymphadora Tonks but asked they just call her by her chosen name of 'Tonks'. Harry watched and also remembered that she was what was mainly known as a Shape-Shifter, or in magical terms, a Meta-Morph Magus. All of the Aurors that stood in front of Kid Flash, Artemis, and Impulse had heard of the Heroes and hoped to one day meet them.

It was no doubt that Dumbledore would inform Amelia who they whereas the kids asked for an oath of secrecy not to tell anyone their identities. Once all the available Aurors gave their oaths, did the young speedsters and female Archer reveal their identities. Wally dared not reveal his adopted name of Wally West just yet. Tonks on the other hand launched herself into Harrys' arms when Harry looked upon her with his natural face. After everyone was able to get themselves together, Amelia then sent the word as her Aurors followed her through the Floo network to Hogwarts while the kids slid their masks back into place. They wanted to make sure the Aurors were safe which is why they followed behind in the Floo network.

Once in Dumbledores office, Amelia and her Aurors had the Potters and Albus Dumbledore at wand point. To say Albus Dumbledore and the Potters were shocked was an understatement. The Potter were gobsmacked that their own children would have the Magical Law after them over such a little disagreement. Their own crime was not informing Amelia right away that Dumbledore had placed all of Hogwarts in danger by leaving whatever dangerous object in the school as well as informing all of Hogwarts students about a certain corridor that would lead to their deaths should they decide to look into said object. A good percentage of the schools new and old students were in fact muggle-born and so would naturally be curious. Dumbledore was forced to reveal what the object was, where it was, and why he brought it to the school.

Wally wasn't the least surprised when Dumbledore told her that he believed Voldemort had dabbled in the Dark Arts, so much so to believe that Voldemort may have found a way to stay alive. He snorted at Dumbledores excuse when all eyes came onto him.

He then gave a detailed account into the night that Voldemort attacked him as a baby and how he escaped what can only be defined as a temporary possession. He then went onto explain how the American Magical Ministry went over his memories of the night several times until they figured out how Voldemort survived. He then pulled out his shrunken chest and expanded it and then opened it to get into his compartment where he kept files of personal information. When he found the file he was looking for, he passed it off to the head of the DMLE. She read in silence for several moments, and as she did, her face went from red to pale. When she was done reading, she closed the file and looked at the male speedster.

"Is this for real? All this information of Lord Voldemort that we have needed all these years, now in my hands, is this everything they found on him?", she asked Wally.

"Yes mam. It seems Tommy wasn't as thorough in covering up his identity as he thought. And Albus Dumb-shit over there wasn't going to provide you with any information because he thinks he should be the only one with that information."

Looking where he now pointed, everyone looked at Dumbledore who looked green as everything about Tom Riddle was unveiled, his plans burning in flames. He sat back in his throne-like chair and holding his head in his left hand and his glasses being removed and at his side by his right.

"You knew, and you felt we didn't have a right to know?" Amelia seethed.

"Amelia, it was my mess, I brought that young man into our world, I felt it best I fix my mistakes my own way.", he answered in a grandfatherly tone who used to persuade people his way all the time. Thankfully, it didn't work on the Director as she slammed the file and her hand on his desk.

"I have no use for your excuses or your grandfatherly tone. You knew, and didn't tell us. Many live could have been saved with this information. What else do we not know?"

"Well,"...he couldn't figure out any other way to tell her, so he revealed what he knew of Quirinus Qwerl and his taking a trip to Romania and returning changed. Rose super-sped to her father and snatched the Marauders Map, activate it, and had Wally both levitate it and make it grow. Sure enough, Both Quiriness Qwerl/ and Tom Riddles name was on the map in the room next to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Amelia and the rest of the adults didn't waste any time in hightailing it out of Dumbledores office.

With Artemis in his arms, Kid Flash and Impulse ran and passed the other adults and Aurors, who was moving to slowly for them.

Quiriness Qwerl was contemplating with his master on how to get the Philosophers Stone when his doors was blown open as if by a huge gust of wind. He then found himself bound in rope while sitting in a chair, and less that a second later he was facing the tip end of an Green Arrow with a sharpened silver tip, with said arrow in between his eyes.

"Give me one good reason to loose this arrow Thomas or Qwerl, or whatever you like to call yourself.", the green female archer growled out, her voice distorted due to her hoods magical charms. Two young teens in red and yellow costumes with lightening shapes and symbols on various areas of their suits and masks.

He tried to stutter that he didn't know what she was talking about, but with his wand in the female speedsters hand and now his turban in the male speedsters hand, he knew the game was up. The moment the other adults entered the room, the young meta's introduced them to the scourge of their world when they spun him around and revealed Tom Marvolo Riddle a.k.a. Lord Voldemort.

Amelia went pale again for only a moment. But as soon as she got herself together, she snapped out her wand and trained it on the shade of Tom Riddle. Before she could say anything, the parasitic creature that he became, flew out of the body of Quiriness Qwerl and flew out the window vowing vengeance. Everone who witnesses his escape watched as Qwerl died moments later due to whatever the Shade of Riddle did to him.


End file.
